Heartbreak
by sesshypuppy
Summary: After 5 years, Night's system restarts itself. What happens when he finds out Riiko has moved on?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm a first time author, so please review and let me know how I'm doing!**

**I won't tell you what the pairings are because I don't want to give away the ending. (sorry!)I do not own Absolute Boyfriend or any of its characters.**

**NPOV**

The darkness was overwhelming. It was impossible to fight and yet there was something he needed to do…..someone he needed to remember…….he fought the darkness, trying to escape, to remember, when suddenly in his mind's eye he saw her. He saw the one person he had ever love din another man's arms and anger rushed through him like a wildfire. The darkness suddenly seemed too easy an opponent and he threw it off with ease. His eyes snapped open and he saw he was in a glass case in a storage unit of some kind. He punched through the glass and leaped to his feet. As he brushed off the glass shards, he paused to think of what had happened; how had he let Riiko, his Riiko, suffer so much that she was forced into the arms of another man? And then he remembered. He remembered the moment Riiko had chosen him forever…he remembered when they had made love that first time…and he remembered the moment he had known he was dying, and left a letter to Soushi asking him to take care of Riiko. As he tried to decide what to do, he knew he had wanted her to move on, to be with Soushi…to be happy. And yet as he stood there covered in glass, he knew he had to get Riiko back, whatever the cost. He ran to the nearest window and leaped out into the open air.

**GPOV**

The phone had been ringing nonstop all day. Gaku checked the caller ID; sure enough, it was Kronos Heaven begging him to come back. He sighed. Maybe if he gave them a piece of his mind they would finally leave him alone. He flipped the phone open. "Now listen…" he started but was quickly interrupted_. "Gaku! You finally decided to answer your phone! Listen, we have a problem and--" _ "No you listen!" Gaku shouted. "I am sick and tired of you guys calling me all the time--" _"Unit 01's gone."_ Gaku paused in shock. "What do you mean, gone?" he asked. "Night shut down 5 years ago! How--" _"We don't know. All we know is that his system somehow restarted itself and he left the Kronos Heaven storage unit."_ Gaku sighed. "And I suppose you want me to track him down?" _"Of course."_ Gaku snapped his phone shut. He had tried to sound annoyed, but he was truly ecstatic about Night's revival. He ran towards the nearest bus station. _I have to tell Riiko._

**NPOV**

He stood there is shock, the letter in his hand. The letter that had crushed the meaning of his existence. He had run as fast as he could to where Riiko lived, only to find it abandoned. Under the floor mat was an envelope. As he opened it, an object fell out onto the floor. Not giving it a second glance, he had started to read the letter.

_Dear Night,_

_If you are reading this then you have finally been reactivated. I'm glad. It's been hard_ _trying to live without you, but somehow I'm managing._

He paused, smiling to himself. Brave Riiko, always trying to move forward. But then he read the sentence that brought his happiness crashing down.

_I'm marrying Soushi._

His eyes froze on the words. No. He couldn't have come back only to have Riiko taken away from him. After a few minutes of frozen shock, he forced himself to read the rest of the letter.

_Our wedding is on August 25__th__. It's been five years, and Soushi wants to take care of me for the rest of my life. Night, I will always love you but I have to try to move on. You will always be my first love._

_Love always,_

_Riiko _

As he finished reading the final lines of the letter that had broken his heart, his eyes fell upon the object that had fallen out of the envelope. He picked it up and held it in the palm of his hand. It was his ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! :) Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been having some major computer problems… it seems like it is working ok (for now)**

**I would like to especially thank: **_SnuffItAll,____Tulsi91, __AnimeeBabee132, zanessafangrl, ilnd1anime4luvr, and jen. _**( If I forgot anyone, sorry! :)** **) **

**I still do not own Absolute Boyfriend or any of its characters.**

**RPOV**

She couldn't believe it. She stood there staring at her reflection in the snow white dress and couldn't believe it. "It's perfect.", Soushi whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the cheek. And still all she could do is stare. _It's beautiful…_she thought. Suddenly she broke down in tears. "Riiko?!?", Soushi cried, "what's wrong?!?" She shook her head, not able to answer. The store owner walked in then, to see how Riiko liked the dress. "Oh my!", she exclaimed. She glared at Soushi. "What did you say to her?", she asked him. "Nothing!!! She just suddenly started crying!" The store manager walked over to Riiko and wrapped her in a comforting hug. "There, there…", she consoled, "you're getting married in five days! This should be the happiest time of your life!" But instead of taking comfort in these words, Riiko only began to cry harder. Because she knew that, despite everything, she was marrying the wrong person.

**NPOV**

He walked down the narrow street, holding Riiko's letter in his hand. He had put Riiko's ring on a chain and now wore it around his neck. As he walked, he contemplated what to do now. For lack of any better ideas, he sat down and read the letter one more time. Suddenly, his eyes paused on the beginning of a paragraph.

_Our wedding is on August 25th. It's been five years, and Soushi wants…_

A flare of hope sparked, and Night quickly walked up to the nearest person he could find.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what year it is?"

**I know, I know, its short but I'm working on more! I just got up to this point and got serious writer's block… I know what I want to happen next, I just don't know how to write it yet… But it shouldn't take so long for me to update this time! :) Please continue to review and let me know how I'm doing! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Once again, I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I have not only had severe writer's block, but my computer also decided to be retarded and almost die from a virus.**

**Thank you sooo much to everyone who ahs reviewed and been patient enough to keep waiting for an update. :) **

**I do not own, nor ever shall own, Absolute Boyfriend or any of its characters. I do, however, own a character that I created (you will find out who she is during this update). Sorry in advance for the cliffhanger! **

**NPOV**

He ran down the street, feeling the rain on his face. There was still time. Only three days, but that was enough. He would find Riiko and stop the wedding. He laughed jubilantly, and a couple standing under an overhang gave him a weird look.

_These people must think I'm crazy_.

But he didn't care; soon he would be reunited with his beloved. Suddenly he heard a shout, and through the rainy haze he saw a woman being assaulted.

**YPOV**

The man had come out of nowhere, using the sheets of rain to sneak up on her.

"No…NO!!! G-get away from me!" she screamed as he came at her with a knife.

"Come on now, girlie," the man taunted as he backed her up against a wall. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I just want to have some fun, and you're so pretty…"

"NO!!!" She tried to run past him, only to be shoved back against the wall, this time with the knife help up o her throat.

"None of that now," the man whispered as her grabbed her face. "Wouldn't want to have to slit your pretty neck before I'm done with you." Suddenly, another man appeared behind her attacker and punched him in the face, knocking him away.

"I believe the lady said no."

The drunk man staggered to his feet, swearing. "You bastard! Where do you get off interfering?" He charged at her rescuer, and they began exchanging blows while Yumi watched in terror.

**NPOV**

They were evenly matched. The men were punching, kicking, anything to get an advantage over the other. Night ran at the man, sure this would startle him. However, there was one thing Night had not taken into account. A sharp, searing pain caused him to stagger back as he looked down at the knife sticking out of his stomach and saw the last thing he could have ever expected: blood.

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Constructive criticism is always welcome! :) **

**Sorry again about the cliffhanger, its just how I write! I have already started writing the next section, so it will hopefully be updated soon. Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!!! :) lol, bet you weren't expecting me to update this soon! Although I know it still took me too long… at least it wasn't months and months! Heh heh heh… **

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading!!! :) please keep reviewing to let me know how I'm doing!**

**Also, some people were confused as to what the cliffhanger was…**

**If you get stabbed in the stomach bad enough, you can bleed to death… please don't kill me for putting Night in that situation!**

**I still do not own Absolute Boyfriend or any of its characters, as sad as that may be :(**

**RPOV**

She was sitting in the window watching the rain when she heard the knocking. _Go away_, she thought, not moving to answer the door. The knocking came again. She sighed and walked over to the door and opened it, finding a familiar face looking back at her.

"Gaku! This is a surprise!" She invited him to come in and he complied, making himself at home in a chair. "How are you?", he asked her, noticing the fried tears on her face. _That must be why she didn't answer the door right away_. She attempted to smile; trying to fool him into thinking she was ok. "I-I'm fine…", she said, pouring both of them some tea. "The wedding is in 3 days so… so I should be happy." Tears filled her eyes as she turned to him, holding a cup of tea.  
"Right?"

Gaku sighed. "I can't tell you how to find your own happiness. That's up to you." He sipped his tea as she sat down at the table and began to drink hers, contemplating if he should tell her. Finally, he said, "I didn't just come here for a friendly visit." Riiko looked up at him, startled. "I got a call from Kronos Heaven… It's about Night." Riiko swayed, then grabbed the edge of the table, trying to steady herself. "W-what?", she whispered, staring at Gaku. "They heard a loud noise in the storage unit and when someone went in to check… Night was gone." Riiko was hyperventilating, gasping for air. "S-someone… kidnapped him?", she whispered, shaking uncontrollably. Gaku reached out to comfort her and correct her mistake, but before he could reach her her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out, the cup of tea shattering on the floor. Just then , Soushi burst into apartment. "Riiko? Are you alright? I was coming to see if you wanted lunch and I heard something break…" Then he saw his fiancé lying on the floor with Gaku gaping at her, unsure what to do. "What did you DO?!?", Soushi yelled, shaking Gaku. "I only came to giver some news about Ni-" "NO! Haven't you noticed how much pain she's in, without you coming over here and bringing back old memories." Soushi let go of Gaku and went over to Riiko, picking her up and carrying her, bridal style, into the bedroom, laying her on the bed. Gaku followed him in, still trying to apologize. "I'm sorry, but-" He was cut off by a glare from Soushi. "I Think you should go now", he said, turning his back on Gaku. "You've caused enough damage." "But-" Soushi turned around and silenced him with another deathly glare. "I want you to stay away from my wife," he whispered as he took a threatening step towards Gaku. "But she needs to know-" "No, she doesn't. Whatever you were trying to do for her, she doesn't need. What she needs is to get married, have some children, and move on." Soushi turned his back to Gaku again as he said, "The next time I see you near my wife I'm calling the police. I assume you can show yourself out."

**GPOV**

_Well, THAT didn't go as planned._

Gaku walked down the street thinking, an unusual pastime for him. He sighed. "Well, _now_ what am I going to do?", he muttered, running a hand through his hair. Suddenly, a distraught woman ran up to him, sobbing uncontrollably. "What the hell?!?", Gaku cried as she grabbed his arm. "P-please, you have to h-help him", she said as she looked pleadingly into hi s eyes. "Help who? What the hell are you talking about lady?" "H-he came are me w-with a knife, I think h-he was going to as-sault me, and then the other man s-saved me but the rapist s-_stabbed_ him and now I-I think he's d-dying and-" "Ok, ok lady, I'll help your friend." Gaku sighed, following her to a back alley. What he saw there paralyzed him in shock. It was Night, lying against the alley wall in a pool of blood, a knife sticking out of his stomach.

"Oh, shit."

**So??? What did you think? Good? Bad? And please don't kill me for Night being injured! Heh heh heh, and sorry in Gaku was out-of-character at all… and Soushi was a bit dramatic…**

**Hopefully I'll update even sooner next time! Thank you all fro your support and reviews!!! :) **


End file.
